1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of yarn holding devices in general, and in particular to a two tiered yarn storage container.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,140; 4,319,703; 4,380,296; and 5,150,794, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse holders for single or multiple strands of yarn.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical two tiered storage and dispensing container for individual skeins of yarn. The individual skeins are segregated from one another and the quantity of yarn in each compartment within the container is readily visible.
As any knitter or crocheter is all too well aware, the most difficult part of any project is the segregation of the different colored strands of yarn required to finish the project.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of yarn storage container that will segregate and dispense visually monitorable quantities of yarn from a single storage container, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.